ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireheart Unity Chronicles
Fireheart Unity Chronicles is a series of TV Specials and films that took place a year after the third series. They adapt the "Fireheart Unity: Aftermath" part of Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1, which is also the final part of the aforementioned. They also lead directly to the crossover movie which is hinted throughout the specials and films. TV Specials Aside from the previous TV Specials that are affliated with the Extended PnF Universe Series,there are a total of 15 new 1-hour TV Specials that are adapted.They focused mostly on the Dimension characters.The opening themes for the specials are the character songs of the representive characters who has a main role,with the exception of the 10th. 'Gothita and Deerling's Egg-celent Adventure' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: The Ancient Voodoo Egg (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：古代邪教の卵 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Kodai Jakyo no Tamago) Gothita and Deerling crosspaths with two musuem owners that had a long usual rivalry.Meanwhile,Katie discovers one of the remnants of her greatest foes. 'Nyx and the Beast' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Beyond Imagination (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：想像を絶する Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Sozo o Zessuru) Nyx come across a pony whose powers is beyond imagination.Meanwhile,Katie and Milly enters the cake-making compettition. 'Lovelitchi and Spiritchi' *Japanese: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: A Lifetime Promise (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：有効期間の約束 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Yukokigen no Yakusoku) Lovelitchi remembers the time she had encountered Spiritchi during her adventure one year ago and sought out to find her. 'Sweetie Belle and the Sparks' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Trouble in Camp (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：キャンプでのトラブル Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Kyanpude no Toraburu) Sweetie Belle once again take the Lil' Sparks to her camp.At the same time,Katie and Apple Bloom got captured by the Dustards. 'Scootaloo's Race' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: The Dangers of Speed (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：スピードの危険性 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Supido no Kiken-sei) Scootaloo enters her first race.Meanwhile,Katie encounters a young pegasus who bears a resemblance to Scootaloo. 'Melodytchi's Friend...' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: A Captive Tamagotchi (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：非脱落のたまごっち Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Hi Datsuraku no Tamagotchi) Melodytchi discovers that My Friend has been kidnapped by the Dustards and decides to rescue her. 'Moriritchi and the Party Pony' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Party Problem (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：パーティの問題 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Pati no Mondai) Moriritchi and Pinkie host a party.Meanwhile,Katie and the CMCs are ambushed. 'Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Dream Town Mysteries (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：ドリームタウンの謎 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Dorimu Taun no Nazo) After Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi had become the Fireside Crusaders' official member,the team visit Dream Town,their hometown in the Tamagotchi! Universe. ' Katie and the Doctor' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Cybermen Invasion (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：サイバーメン侵攻 Faiasaido Kuruseidazzu Kuronikuruzu: Saibamen Shinko) When The Doctor suddenly appears out of his TARDIS in front of the Fireside Crusaders with an appearence of a Tamagotchi,he began to explore his soroundings,unaware that the Dustards are planning to reverse engineer the Cybermen. 'Fireside Crusaders TV' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Tele-Vision Vari-ety (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：放・送・多・様 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Ho So Ta Yo) Apple Bloom had the team participate in variety shows and commercials with themselves as the stars.Katie is a Watcher,Milly is an adventurer accompanies by Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle,Spiritchi and Friendtchi star in the commercial featuring Phineas and Ferb,Melodytchi and Moriritchi are in the talk show and many more. 'The Work for Charity' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Charity Trouble (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：チャリティートラブル Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Chariti Toraburu) The team decide to collect money to donate them to charity.While everyone else was doing their job well,Spiritchi and Friendtchi had troubles with their job. 'Himespetchi's Daily Life' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Himespetchi's Date (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：ひめスぺっちのデート Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzi: Himesupetchi no Deto) Himespetchi is having her usual daily life and as of today,she's trying to spend her time alone with her crush,Mametchi. 'Time-mon's Faithful Students' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Time-mon's Home (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：ライム・モンの自宅 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Taimu-mon no Jitaku) Time-mon took the Engine Trio to her home in the Digital World.Meanwhile,Katie encounters Time-mon's old friend. 'Apple Bloom and Orange Bloom' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicle: Cousin Doppelganger (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：いとこドッペルゲンガー Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Itoko Dopperugenga) Apple Bloom's cousin,Orange Bloom visits Ponyville.Meanwhile,the apples are stolen from Sweet Apple Acres and Katie and Milly attempts to bring them back. 'Zoey the Babysitter' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Zoey's Past Life (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：ゾーイの前世 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Zoi no Zense) Zoey encounters a young filly.Meanwhile,Nyx and Holly got captured by a Dopant. Movies Aside from the movies that are affliated with the Extended PnF Universe Series,there have been 5 new TV Movie adaptations.Like the TV Specials,they focused mostly on the Dimension Characters,though this is an exception for the last one which focuses on Milly instead. 'Apple Bloom's Future: The Demise of Katie!?' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Hope For the Past and Future (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：過去と未来への希望 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Kako to Mirai e no Kibo) Apple Bloom recieves a visit from her future self who had waned her and the team about what has happened to Katie in the future. 'Gothita and Deerling's Big Pirate Adventure' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: The Heaven's Arm (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：ヘブンズ·アーム Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Hebunzu Amu) Gothita,Deerling,Katie,Apple Bloom and Nemo ended up in the Netherworld where they encounter a bunch of pirates who are after the Heaven's Arm. 'Nemo's Big Adventure' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Treasure Hunt (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：宝物探し Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Takaramono Sagashi) Nemo went on an adventure in finding an ancient treasure to prove to his friends that it exists. 'The Engine Trio Movie' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Jetbee's Amnesia (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：ジェット·ビーのアムネシア Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Jettobi no Amuneshia) The Engine Trio got lost in the woods with Jetbee having an amnesia.Meanwhile,the others attempt to rescue them. 'Milly's Big Day' *Japanese Title: Fireside Crusaders Chronicle: The Big Wedding (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズクロニクルズ：盛大な結婚式 Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Kuronikuruzu: Seidaina Kekkonshiki) The team got invited to Milly's sister's wedding,which ended up held place in Canterlot.However,another one of the Mane 6's enemy,Queen Chrysalis appears and disrupt the wedding,spreading her Changelings all over the universe.The team must figure out a way to stop her before all is lost. Category:Fanon Works